Unsuccessful training camp
by Ajilika11
Summary: In Teiko days. Kiseki no sedai went to training camp. They thought it would be a normal camp, but then Haizaki came and Kuroko is in trouble. Protective!GoM
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi guys! I'm sick and I'm bored, so I have for you a new story:) There may be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes, so I'm sorry:D Hope you enjoy it!:))**

**(Teiko days)**

''Training camp?!" Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko asked, when their capital told them about it. ''Yes. You must be stronger and we don't have a lot of time here. So tomorrow be here with your bags. We will be there 4 days, okay?" Akashi told them.

All of kiseki were not happy, but they would not oppose. With that Akashi leaves. All of Kiseki no Sedai leaves to changing room.

''I don't want go there." Aomine muttered. ''It's Akashi-kun's order and it will be fun." Kuroko says. ''Ahh I know I know..." Aomine answered and he grabbed Kise's bottle of water.

''Mou Aominecchi It' mine!" Kise yelled. ,,You're noisy Kise!" Aomine yawned and drank from a bottle.

,,Ahh troublesome..."

XXXXX

Next day they were already in front of bus when Akashi came. Aomine and Kuroko were sitting on the ground. Kise was reading a new magazine and he was hiding from his fans. Midorima was holding his lucky item and he was muttering something about fate. Murasakibara was eating some sweets. '' Murasakibara! Stop dropping crumbs on me!'' Aomine yelled. Kuroko just smirked.

''Okay Okay Come on guys!'' Akashi shouted.

''So we can go now.''

They boarded the bus. Aomine was sitting next to the Kuroko. Kise was behind them with Midorima and Akashi with Murasakibara were in front of Kuroko and Aomine.

Aomine was sleeping and Kuroko was talking with Kise.

Akashi admonished Murasakibara not to eat on the bus. It lasted about 10 minutes. Then he took next sweets.

XXXX

The bus stopped indicating that they had finally arrived at their destination. All of them had already proceeded into the inn. "Put down your bags. We're all in the same room.''

Aomine was sleepy as Kuroko and Kise. The journey was long.

It was ten o'clock in the evening.

All were in the room and unpacking their things. Kuroko was lying between Kise and Aomine, while Akashi was lying between Midorima and Murasakibara.

''Kurokocchi, are you cold? If you will be cold just told me, okay? I will take you me and I will warm you and-'' Kise was interrupted when Akashi threw a pillow in Kise's face. ''Go cool your head Ryouta'' Akashi hissed. Kise just pursed his lips and he made frown face.

,,Akashicchi! You're so mean! (_ )I love Kurokocchi and he loves me, right Kurokocchi?!'' Kuroko was completely silent. ''KUROKOCCHI!'' Kise shouted and hugged Kuroko tightly. ''I can't breathe Kise-kun, please let go.'' Kuroko growled. ''Gomen Gomen!'' Kise said apologetically.

Akashi breathed and began to speak ''Ahh.. anyway listen, tomorrow will be exhaustive, so let's sleep.'' Akashi sighed.

They lay on their futons. Aomine and Kise putted their hand on Kuroko's body and snuggled against him. When Akashi saw it he just thought ' just wait you will pay for this.' and he was holding scissors in his hand.

XXXX

Next morning was troublesome. Aomine did not want to get up, Kise was crunches Kuroko in his arms. But in the end, Akashi was dugging them out of their futons. They were on the court and they were playing. Aomine and Kise were playing one-on-one, same Murasakibara and Midorima. Akashi and Kuroko were training passing and shooting.''Mou "Aominecchi~! Just one more time! Let me try one more time! '' Kise yelled when he lost again. ''It's useless Kise! You can't beat me!'' Aomine grinned.

''Shut up Aomine, Kise and keep on training.'' Midorima said. They were on the court about 4 hours and they were complety exhaustive.

XXXX

Kise no Sedai were on lunch and they were talking. ''I think Aomine-kun you should be nicer to people.'' Kuroko said. ''What are you talking about, Tetsu?!'' Aomine asked. ''For example, do you remember when do you write that ad to newspapers? About our former teammate Haizaki. I know he was annoying and evil, but it was rude from you. Do you remember? (read) I lost my teammate, who find him, he gets over head open ... It is normal for you?'' Kise was laughing too much.

''...Shut up, Tetsu! Have with you I speak not a word!''

''And I have a punishment or reward?'' Kuroko asked and grinned.

''Tetsuuu!'' _

''Okay, okay I'm sorry Aomine-kun. I couldn't help myself.'' Kuroko said and smiled.

''You guys...'' Akashi smiled too.

Kise had his head on Kuroko's shoulder and he was snigger.

XXXX

When they had finished and rested, they went on the court again. Kise was depressed. He didn't want to lost again. Kuroko noiced it. "Kise-kun, are you alright?" asked Kuroko, looking genuinely worried. ''I'm fine.''

''Don't worry Kise-kun. I believe in you.'' Kuroko told him.''Listen to me Kise-kun, I will tell you one thing: Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game!'' Kise's eyes were widened and then he nodded.

''Thank you Kurokocchi!'' Kise yelled, smiled and hugged him. Then he wetn to Aomine.

''What's wrong Tetsuya?'' Akashi asked him and pulled his arm around Kuroko's shoulder. ''Nevermind, Akashi-kun'' Kuroko answered and grabbed ball. ''Let's train Akshi-kun.'' Kuroko said with tiny smile. ''Of course''

They were training about 3 hours.

XXXX

After that they then returned to the inn. All looks tired, even if It's eight o'clock in the evening. ''I think I'm dying-ssu!'' Kise whined and fell on his and Kuroko's futon. ''Kise-kun please go away from my futon.'' Kuroko said calmly. ''Hmmm...maybe...sometimes...'' Kise said and yawned.

Kuroko grabbed his futon and shook off him out of it. Kuroko smirked. ''Kurokocchi..so mean!''

Aomine grinned, same Akashi and others.

They thought it would be a normal camp, but then...

''My, my..this is sweet!it looks like all of the Kiseki no Sedai are having fun. I can to join you?''

They know this voice and they don't like it.. everyone turned to see the owner of the voice.

''HAIZAKI!''

''This will be fun.. and with whom I begin..Tetsuya..maybe.'' Haizaki grinned.

To be continued?

**Autor's note: Okay. It's all for now. :D I will do my best to write next chapter :D I hope you like it..at least a bit :D Bye for now.:))**


	2. Our oath

**Author's note: Hi guys!:) So I have new chapter for you! There may be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes, so I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.:( I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

Chapter 2

''HAIZAKI!''

''This will be fun.. and with whom I begin.. Tetsuya..maybe.'' Haizaki grinned.

''Are you kidding?'' Akashi and Midorima asked simultaneously.

When he heard what Haizaki said, Kuroko collapsed on the floor and began to tremble. He didn't know what he mean and he didn't know what to do, but he knew that his friends are there with him and they will protect him no matter what. He knew it, but despite this he was scared. 'what are we going to do?' he thought. Damn it..

''My, my... why are you looking so angry, guys?'' Haizaki asked. He walked up to Kuroko, but found that his advance was blocked by Murasakibara and Aomine. Both of them looked very pissed. Actually everyone in the room looked very pissed, except Haizaki of course. Aomine clenched his fists.

''I'm warning you Haizaki.. go away from here, go away from Tetsu, now!'' Aomine yelled at Haizaki coldly. Aomine took one step closer to Haizaki and he took one step away from Aomine. Haizaki was not stupid, even though it sometimes seemed, did not want to fight with everyone. He knew he would not win, when they are all there. All of Kiseki no Sedai.

''That isn't nice, Daiki. I didn't do anything~!'' Haizaki grinned. ''I don't wanna fight with you guys.''

''Then why are you here?'' Akashi asked. He and Kise were next to Kuroko. Kise was holding Kuroko's hand and Akashi had hand on Kuroko's knee. Kise whispered in his ear ''Don't worry.'' he soothed Kuroko and also himself.

''I want to have fun and I want to tell you something. I want to restore the oath, Tetsuya.'' Haizaki began to laugh.

''What are you talking about, Haizaki?!'' Kise shouted at Haizaki. He pressed Kuroko's hand automatically. Kuroko looked frightened suddenly.

''N-no.. you don't mean...'' Kuroko's eyes wide in shock. Kuroko started speak, but he but he could not finish his sentence. He was trembling and his voice was shaking. He looked pale, paler than normal. His teammates were worried. He have never seen him like this.

''Yes. What are you gonna to do, Tetsuya?'' Haizaki grinned and wanted took step to Tetsuya when Aomine grabbed Haizaki by his collar. Aomine looked grumpily. He saw Kuroko's expression and he got mad. He knew Kuroko was afraid, but he didn't knew why and he wanted to find out. But when he saw as he grins, Aomine hit him. ''Mine-chin!/Daiki/Aomine-kun/Aomine/Aominecchi!'' They shouted at him.

''Sorry.. I couldn't help myself..'' Aomine said. Haizaki touched his face and he smiled. He was angry, but he was smiling.

''Okay now I'm gonna-'' Haizaki started, but he cut himself off and looked furiously on Kuroko. ''Now it's your last chance, Tetsuya or **you know what will happen.**'' Haizaki said.

''O-okay...'' Kuroko muttered quietly. He got up from the floor. Kise got up too and he was still holding Kuroko's hand.

''Fiiiiiine sweete! Bye for now!'' Haizaki smiled.

''Don't call me that!'' Kuroko said coldly.

''Okaaay! sorry.. See you tomorrow.'' with that Haizaki leaves.

The room was quiet. Nobody said a word. None of them didn't understand what happened. Akashi was the one, who broke the silence.

''What were you talking about, Tetsuya. What is that outh?! Answers me.'' Akashi demanded.

''It was nothing...'' Kuroko answered.

''NOTHING?! TETSU YOU LOOK LIKE-'' Aomine yelled at Kuroko when Akashi told him.

''Stop yelling at him, Daiki. It's an order.'' Akashi hissed. Aomine nodded and he came to Kuroko. First he pushed Kise away, despite his protests, and grabbed Kuroko's hands in his.

''I'm sorry Tetsu. Just please tell me what was that.'' He released his hands.

''I-I can't... just trust me.. '' Kuroko said quietly. one tear rolled down his face. ''Please..just believe in me..'' He paused for a moment and then said ''Let's sleep!It's late.''

Akashi sigh. ''You're right.'' Akashi smiled, walking up and putting his arm around Kuroko's shoulder.

XXXX

Was eleven o'clock in the evening. Everyone lay in their futons, but nobody didn't sleep. They were thinking about today. Aomine and Kise have their arms around Kuroko again. They were listening to his rhythmic breathing.

Akashi was looking at Kuroko's sleeping face. seemed calm.

_(thoughts)_

_Akashi's : What happened today.. It was strange.. What he meant ' restore the oath with Tetsuya?' I really don't understand. Oh my..._

_Kise's : Hmmmmm... Mou! Kurokocchi! What happened... I believe in you.. but I'm scared about you too... _

_Aomine's : Tetsu.. What are you hiding from us.. No matter what, I will protect you! You don't need ..you don't need to be afraid!_

_Midorima's: I don't understand... Haizaki... This will be problematic._

_Murasakibara's : Damn Haizakii.. he scared Kuro-chin.. I don't like him._

_Kuroko's : I can't tell them about it.. I have to protect them!.. and__** I will **__protect them._

About 20 minutes later heard a loud nois. Everyone looked surprised and some of them also sleepy (Aomine and Kise. who else xD) They ran out of the room and looked out of the windows. Under the windows was a large message which stood: Don't forget and do not think that you get out of it **again**!

''It is written with sand..'' Akashi said.

''This will be very, very bad..'' Kuroko said quietly.

To be continued

**Autor's note: Okaay!:D It's all for now;) Ahhh I'm tired :D It's exhaustive :p**

**Anyway****_, _****I hope that you like this chapter and thank you for reading this.:) ****_Reviews give me inspiration to update! ;D_**


	3. I have you

**Author's note: Hi! ^^ So I have a new chapter for you guys!:) There may be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes, so I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.:( I hope you enjoy it!:))**

**Chapter 3**

''This will be very, very bad..'' Kuroko said quietly.

''He wrote it? I mean Haizaki?'' Kise asked and looked at Akashi. Akashi looked thoughtfully.

''Probably.." Akashi answered and then he looked at Kuroko whose face was unreadable. Akashi knew that Kuroko knows something about it. Something he do not want to say them at any price. But why? Akashi knows Kuroko long time as well as others and decided to find out the truth. He wanted to know what happened between Kuroko and Haizaki.

''Tetsuya, you know something about this?'' Akashi asked and went to Kuroko. Kuroko was completely silent, obviously thinking hard about his next decision and then he shook his head in disagreement. Akashi frowned. He knew that Kuroko was lying. But he had to. Kuroko loved his teammates and no one was allowed to hurt them.

''Tetsuya, don't lie to me.'' growled.

''I don't lie, Akashi-kun.'' Kuroko said calmly. _I'm sorry.. _When he had finished speaking, turned and walked back into the room. All just looked into the void and think.

''Oh my...'' Midorima sighed.

Then they all went back into the room.

Kuroko lay on the futon and seemed to be asleep. Kise slightly smiled and snuggled up to Kuroko. Aomine sneered and lay down next to Kuroko, but before it he ruffled Kuroko's hair and whispered something in his ear. Something like, 'Good night, sweet dreams' and continued to sleep.

Akashi lay on his futon between Midorima and Murasakibara. Midorima clutched a lucky item in his hand and prayed, whether nothing will happen.

XXXX

Almost all woke up around eight in the morning. Akashi rubbed his eyes and stretched himself and then he helped Kuroko get out of the constriction Aomine and Kise. And it was not easy. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hands and pulled Kuroko to him.

''You okay, Tetsuya?'' Akashi asked.

''It's better. Thank you, Akashi-kun.'' Kuroko thanked and went with Akashi to the bathroom. But before it Akashi said.

''Shintaro, please take care of it.'' Akashi said.

''Do you think that Midorima-kun can do it? it's a very difficult task.'' Kuroko asked and looked at Akashi with a doubtful expression.

'' I rely on him.'' Akashi said and then he grinned.

Meanwhile Midorima tried to wake Aomine and Kise. Kise woke up quite quickly, when he realized that alongside him is not his beloved Kurokocchi. Kise jumped to his feet and went to look for him. Aomine was worse. He did not want to wake up.

''Hey, Aomine! you're still asleep? Come on, wake up!'' Midorima shouted at him. But he just mumbled something, turned to the other side and continued sleeping. He was still stubborn. But immediately jumped to his feet when he heard the sound of scissors and scary laugh their captain.

Midorima breathed out loudly, sighing at how childish Aomine could be. But.. he understands him very well. Their captain can be very scary. Especially when he has his scissors.

When they were all awake, they went on court to practice. Everyone seemed uneasy. They were nervous. They thought about last night. What happened? What will happen?

They practiced quite a long time. They played three on three. Aomine, Kise and Kuroko vs. Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara. Match was balanced. Sometimes it seemed that Aomine and Kise play against each other, even though they were on the same team. They played like this, when Kuroko hit them and scolded them. Aomine and Kise obeyed him, as nice dogs and continued in the game.

''Keep up the work, guys. '' Kuroko said. ''Focus!''

Others just grinned. Sometimes it seems as if the Kuroko is second Akashi. (the incarnation of the devils xD)

Kise just caught the ball and ran to the net when he felt water on his face.

The sun was slowly setting, and a storm was coming. The sky thundered and suddenly it started raining. When it started raining everybody ran back to the inn.

XXXX

''Oh maaan.. I hate rain. Especially when it disturbs me while playing basketball.''Aomine complained. He grabbed a towel and began to dry his hair.

Midorima had a towel around his neck. Kise dried Kuroko's hair.

Then they pulled the food and started eating. After a day of training were hungry and exhausted. They were talking. It was not often that they sat down and talked together. But they like it. They like when they can just talk.

They were talking about basketball, sport, girls, their favorite players, favorite food and so on. It was fun for them.

Then Kise started talking about his photos in a new magazine, whereupon pillow landed on his face.

Kuroko smiled. He loved these moments, the time he could spend with them. But he had a bad feeling. Haizaki is somewhere around here and he wants to destroy everything. Kuroko was afraid of the oath. He know what happened last time and it wasn't a nice experience. He suddenly felt very thirsty.

''I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to drink.'' Kuroko said he said and got up from the floor.

''But Kuro-chin~ It is raining. You will be all wet.'' Murasakibara remarked.

''I'll be okay. It is near.'' Kuroko said and gave him a small smile.

''Tetsuya.'' Akashi said immediately.

''Hm? Something wrong, Akashi-kun?'' Kuroko asked and turned on him.

''N-no..nothing. Quickly return, okay?'' Akashi said and looked at him with a gentle expression on his face.

''Okay.'' Kuroko said and left the room.

''What's the matter, Akashi?'' Aomine asked and grabbed box of pocky.

''Nothing.'' Akashi answered.

''Really? You look like-'' Aomine said, but He was cut mid-sentence when he saw their captain's face. _damn it.._

''You know what will happen if you don't shut up, right?'' Akashi smiled and dark atmosphere settled around him.

''Okay, Okay . Sorry!'' Aomine said and laughed. _I will not provoke .. to be on the safe side._

XXXX

When Kuroko left the room, he went to vending machine which was about 100 meters from their room. He came to drink vending machine.

''Hmm .. I'll take pocari.''

He pressed a button on the machine, when he felt striking pain to the back of his head. The last thing he heard was frightening laughter and..

''Haha.. I have you!''

**Author's note: Okay guys! It's all for now:)**

**Anyway**_**, **_**I hope that you like this chapter and thank you for reading this.:) **_**Reviews give me inspiration to update! ;D**_


	4. Where are you?

**Author's note: Hi guys! ^^ So I have a new chapter for you!:) There may be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes..again..:( so I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.:( I hope you enjoy it!:))**

Chapter 4

''Haha.. I have you!''

XXXX

''I wonder where is Tetsuya so long.'' Akashi said. He looked very worried. It's been 10 minutes since he left. Akashi could not help but clenched his hands on his lap. Every few seconds he looked at his watch and at the door. He was nervous. The basketball player let out a heavy sigh. _'I'll be okay. It is near.' _Those were the words that keep repeating on his head like a loop. _I can't believe the hell are you so long..Tetsuya.._

But Akashi wasn't the only one who was afraid. Aomine was biting his nails. Kise looked very afraid for his lovely Kurokocchi.

They were sitting in the room. They were all wearing tracksuits and T-shirts. They had planned to go to sleep, but still waiting for their friend, which still didn't come.

''We should look after him, don't you think?!'' Kise yelled. ''What if he is injured? What is he is crying? What if he is screaming for help or-''

''Shut up and pull yourself together, Kise!'' Aomine shouted at him. But he was thinking about the same things. He looked irritable and grumpy. It was not because of Kise's shouting. He was thinking about Kuroko.

''Mine-chin is right! Have a little patience.'' Murasakibara said and took another package of candy.

_You have to stop thinking about it. Just stop. It's getting to be too much._ Aomine thought.

''But Aominecchi!'' Kise yelled. He was trying calm down himself but it was useless. He was too frightened.

''Daiki is right, Ryouta. You should be quiet.'' Akashi ordered and frowned. ''We probably do unnecessary worries.''

''O-okay..I guess you're right. But still.. I have a bad feeling.'' Kise said and looked away from Akashi.

''And please don't shout like that anymore. Really. Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound.'' Midorima said and adjusted his _glasses_.

''Mou...'' Kise sighed.

About five minutes later the owner of the inn came into the room. She was wearing white kimono with red flowers and hair tied into a bun. She had a flashlight in his hand and she looked a little tired. She stood in the doorway and looked around the room.

''Oh sweethearts, you should go to sleep, it's late, and tomorrow you must also train. It must be very exhausting. So please go sleep.'' She said gently with smile on her face.

''Yes we know, but we are waiting for our friend, he is still not back yet. He went to the vending machine for drinking. It's about 15 minutes, so he must be here in a minute.'' Midorima said.

''Isn't this amazing? I mean you're waiting for your beloved friend-...wait... you're waiting for a friend? it's weird.. I would swear that … eh.. probably nothing..'' she said and she looked very pensively.

''What? what's the matter?!'' Akashi said immediately. He stared at her. He had a bad feeling. He did not like the woman's expression. Such expression did not bode well. And that's what he feared most. Woman was a bit scared. She did not know why he reacted like that.

''I-I mean... I saw a boy with light blue hair next to the vending machine for drinking...'' she said.

'' Yes! That's him.'' Aomine said. ''And what's the matter?''

''There was someone else with him.. a boy with silver hair. He was taller then he. And.. he looked .. something between mad, angry and.. happy. I have no idea why he had such an expression. I didn't like it, so I quickly left.'' As soon as she finished the sentence, everyone's eyes widened.

''WHAT?!''

XXXX

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. He felt cold on his skin and then he shivered. _Where am I? What happened?_

''Ah.. you're finally awake, sweetie? So how are you? Did you sleep okay?'' Haizaki said and grinned. He went to him and touched Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko grimaced and pulled himself away. Kuroko wanted to get up and run away, but found that he had tied his hands and feet. _Damn it.._ Kuroko thought.

When he looked around the room, found that they are in a relatively dark room. It was a dirty room. There were cardboard boxes and some bags. There was a lot of dust. The floor was dirty as well as the walls and everything in the room. Kuroko sat by the wall under a single window in the room. Kuroko sighed.

''Stop fooling around, Haizaki-kun. Untie me.'' Kuroko said as calmly as he could.

''Ha! Forget it!'' Haizaki said. ''So how do you feel?'' he asked.

''I feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied around my neck.'' Kuroko said coldly. ''Whose fault is it? What do you think?''

''Ahh sorry, sorry. But I had to do it. '' Haizaki said and sat down opposite him.

''Why did you stun me?'' Kuroko asked. He began to move his hands and tried to free his hands from the ropes. But without success. Rope sawed it in his hands and then stopped because it's pretty painful.

''It's simple. I didn't want you to shout and start to call your friends, because I would have been again at a disadvantage. Six on one is not fair.'' Haizaki started laughing. But it wasn't normal laughter.

A shiver ran down Kuroko's spine. He was scared.

''Hah.. do you really think that I would expose them any danger?'' Kuroko asked doubtfully.

''I do not think so. But even so, I did not want to risk anything.'' Haizaki said and grabbed Kuroko's shirt and pulled Kuroko closer to him.

''Do you remember,'' Haizaki started speaking ''what I told you yesterday? About our oath?''

''Y-yes. You told me that you want renew the oath.'' Kuroko said slowly. Clenched his hands into fists.

''And do you remember when we started with that oath? when we first met?''

_flashback_

_It was a calm day. That day did not practice and therefore Kuroko went home right after school. Kise wanted go home with him or at least go for ice cream. But eventually had to run off somewhere, because his fangirls came from another school. Aomine wanted go home with him too, but he had to go somewhere with Momoi. Then he went home along._

_Kuroko was completely silent as he walked down the street. He streets were without people. And therefore it was strange when he heard some sounds. First he thought they were just some animals, but then he saw it._

_Haizaki picked someone up by his throat and he was strangling him. That guy did not look well. He had a lot of scars on his face and on his body also. He was bleeding. There were small tears drying on his cheek. He had a lot of bruises on his body and bruises. Haizaki turned and saw Kuroko. Kuroko stiffened. Kuroko could not move, even though he tried to do._

_''Oh .. Tetsuya. This isn't good.'' Haizaki said as he released the boy. Thank God Haizaki did not kill him. ''So what do we do?'' Haizaki said and smirked. When Haizaki finished speaking, Kuroko finally woke up and wanted to start running, but at that moment Haizaki caught Kuroko by the arm and pulled him back._

_''Let me go!'' Kuroko shouted at him._

_''Nope!'' Haizaki said. ''You saw it. So I can't let you go.'' Haizaki told him and looked at the boy, who slowly began to get up from the ground. And ran away, but not before Haizaki told him 'get out' and then he turned back to Kuroko._

_''Go away from me.'' Kuroko said coldly._

_''I told you 'nope!' I have to make sure that you won't tell anyone about it. But how do I do that?'' Haizaki grunted. Kuroko began to breathe heavily. ''Let's conclude oath''_

_''What? What are you talking about?!'' Kuroko said immediately._

_''You will be something like my slave.'' Haizaki said frightfully._

_''W-what? Slave? What do you mean?!'' Kuroko said frightened._

_''Yes. Slave. You will do __**anything **__what I tell you. Do you understand?'' Haizaki told him. He looked crazy.''_

_''Why would I do that? I'm not an idiot!'' Kuroko yelled. Kuroko was trying to get out of his grasp, but Haizaki is stronger then he._

_''It's simple. You saw what I can do. It does not do me any problem beating up someone, somehow hurt anybody or __**kill someone.**__'' Haizaki said coldly. Kuroko's eyes widened.'' You love your friends, right? You will be sad if one of them gets hurt or something worse, right? Sooo..how will it be?''_

_''I-If I accept will you not lay hands on any of them, r-right?'' Kuroko asked. His voice was trembling.''_

_''Yes. Do you agree?''_

_He paused for a moment, but then said that he agrees._

_End flashback_

Since then he had to serve him. He gave him money, he stole for him some things and he had to slept with him. It was horrible. When Haizaki was angry at someone, he poured out his anger on him. For example he hit him or something like that. But he was careful to not hit him in the face, so no one could see the wounds. And so it continued until the moment he left town with his parents. But now.. he's back.

''I'm back.. and our oath is also back.'' Haizaki grinned.

To be continued

**Author's note: Sooo.. do you still like this fic? XD **

** I hope you liked this chapter and... thank you for reading! ^^**

**(Reviews give me inspiration to update xD)**


	5. You're a dead man

**Author's note: Hi guys! ^^ So I have a new chapter for you!:) There may be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes..again..:( so I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.:(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)) **

Chapter 5

''I'm back.. and our oath is also back.'' Haizaki grinned.

XXXX

Kiseki no sedai were beside themselves with fear. They could not find him. Their precious friend. They must find him. Everything else doesn't matter anymore.

''Aahh damn it! Why we can't find him anywhere?!'' Kise yelled as he stopped, catching his breath.

''Calm down, Ryouta." Akashi said. Kise's eyes widen. Akashi didn't look that way, but he felt useless and utterly snapped out of his reverie and in turn, snapped at Akashi.

''Calm down?! How can I calm down?! '' Kise yelled at him. It was the first time he yelled at him. But.. It can't be helped. But when he saw Akashi's face, he began to take a deep breath and tried to calm himself. In his face was not anger. His face was just .. sadness. And ..tears.

''Ah? Akashicchi you're crying?!'' Kise exclaimed. It was the first time in their life that they saw him crying with such pained expression.

''Shut up!'' Akashi shouted at him, an angry tone in his voice.

''Akashicchi you're really cr-''

''Your voice is too loud, Kise.'' Aomine said coldly. '' Do you think you are the only who is afraid?! No you aren't! We are afraid too! But we have to be focused, okay? We'll find him, definitely.''

''That's right.'' Midorima said. He licked his lips and heaved his own sigh.

''I'll crush him if he hurts Kurochin…" Murasakibara said and clenched his hands into fists.

''Okay... Thank you.'' Kise said and rubbed his eyes. He was sleepy. Everyone was sleepy. They were looking for him about one hour. Now it's eleven o'clock in the evening and they still don't know where is he.

''So... what should we do now?'' Murasakibara asked. ''It's been already 1 hour and we still don't know where is he or where we can find him.''

Akashi bit his lip. He knew Kuroko was here, somewhere. But where? _Don't gimme that. That's an order. Show yourself. Come on.. Tetsuya._

What to do? What to do? What to do?!

They stood by the forest, which was about 30 meters from the inn. There's lots of trees around, high grass, shrubs and big lake. It's really nice place. They were in this inn several times, so it was familiar surroundings. But even so, they were probably already everywhere and nothing. He ain't nowhere to be found.

''Oh my God ... I never thought that there would come this day. '' Midorima said and adjusted his glasses.

XXXX

Kuroko's eyes flew open with a gasp. _So it was not a dream. Damn it. I-I fell asleep. I wonder how long I slept. _The air was damp, smelling of wetness and a faint smell of mildew. With an effort he sat up. He was sitting on a thin blanket. _My head hurts._

Suddenly he could hear movements. He heard footsteps and quiet singing. Then the door opened.

''Huh? You're awake, aren't you Tetsuya? '' Haizaki said and put a glass of water to Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko could not do it alone, because he still had his hands tied behind his back. He took a sip of water and then he pulled away again. The room was dark, except for one slightly shining lamp and moonlight. Only thing that soothed him was the sound of water, which he heard from outside.

''Hey, your face is red.'' Haizaki said and touched Kuroko's forehead. ''Hah. You're running a fever.''

''Don't worry about me, don't touch me and get away from me..moron.'' Kuroko said and gritted his teeth as Haizaki touched him. He hates him the most. Haizaki hasn't changed since they met. He is still wicked and ruthless. Kuroko frowned.

''You really...Why are you having this kind of expression again? That expression of yours is pissing me off!'' Haizaki growled.

''My expression is the same as always. At least when I'm with you. There's nothing I can do about it .. and neither are you.'' Kuroko said.

''Eeh you're rude!'' Haizaki said and looked out of the window.

''I'm rude? … Oh my.. Okay if you think. Hey ..can you tell me please where are we?'' Kuroko asked.

''No I can't. But there's something I want to tell you about me.'' Haizaki said and smirked.

''Hmm?'' Kuroko whined, but he didn't pay much attention to him.

''Don't mess with me. I'm dangerous to you.'' Haizaki said and frowned. He was serious.

''Tell me something I don't know.'' Kuroko said.

''I'm serious.''

''As if I care. I don't care what will you do to me, as long as they will be fine!'' Kuroko yelled at him. He had determination in his eyes.

''Ooh?..Let's see...'' Haizaki said.

Kuroko gasped as Haizaki grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against the wall. His head hit the concrete wall and he felt something trickle down his face. Blood. Haizaki glowered at Kuroko and swiftly punched him in the jaw. Kuroko fell to his knees. Breathing heavily, his body shaking in pain. _Everything is turning black.. I can't see anything.._

''Hmm maybe I was too harsh. Anyway, listen to me. You're too weak to even defend yourself, Tetsuya. And you want to protect someone else? My, my...'' Haizaki said and smiled slightly. Kuroko gasped, glaring at Haizaki despite the pain.

''Yeah..You're right.. I'm not very strong.. but.. but even so...I will never give up!'' Kuroko shouted at Haizaki.

''Hmm..sweet...But you're really stupid. Don't you realise the situation you're in?'' Haizaki said and roughly grabbed Kuroko by his hair and pulled him up. Kuroko wince. Haizaki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

''Oh come on. Give me a break. Idiot.'' Kuroko whispered.

''There's no need for you to say such things. '' Haizaki said and released him. There were small tears on Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko just laughed softly. ''Do not provoke me. I told you 'don't mess with me.' I have no problem with killing you.'' Haizaki said coldly.

Kuroko spat in Haizaki's face.

''Fine... now..You're a dead man!''

**Author's note: I'm sorry for leaving you all with that xD**

**I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Everything is alright now

**Author's note: Hello guys! ^^ So I have a new chapter for you!:) There may be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes. So I'm so sorry.:(**

Chapter 6

''You're a dead man.''

A cold shiver ran down Kuroko's back. _What the heck is with this guy?!_ he thought. In shock from the improbable situation, Kuroko just stared blankly at Haizaki as the taller guy grinned maliciously.

Haizaki turned suddenly and went to his bag. He began to rummage in his bag. He was looking for something..probably. It took about thirty seconds and then he pulled out that thing, which he was looking for. Pocket knife. _Oh damn it._

''This is the end.'' Haizaki said and slowly began to move closer to him. He still had pocket knife in his hand. He went to him and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. _It hurts._ And then he put a knife to his throat. But he stopped. ''Hmm..no ... not like this.''

As soon as he said this he pulled him by the hair and pulled him out of the room.

''Let me go!'' Kuroko yelled. Haizaki put his hand over Kuroko's mouth. Haizaki didn't want him to scream. Someone could hear him. And it would not be good.

''You should be quiet.'' Haizaki growled.

They came to the lake. It was a beautiful sight. The moon reflected on the water surface. Gentle spring breeze.

Haizaki pushed Kuroko and he fell to the ground. Kuroko could not block the fall with his hands, because he had them still tied behind his back.

''This is a nice place, isn't it? It's a nice place. Look around. It is the last place you'll see.'' Haizaki smirked at Kuroko and he put his foot on Kuroko's stomach. Haizaki paused and he smiled slightly. ''But..I'll show you, I'm human too.'' Haizaki said and pulled phone of his pocket. ''I'll let you say goodbye.'' Haizaki said and he started calling a phone number. And then he put the phone down on the ground beside him.

''But remember, if you tell him where we are, I'll kill them! Got it?'' Haizaki growled.

''...Yes...''

XXXX

Phone started ringing. Akashi pulled the phone out of his pocket. ''It's Haizaki!'' Akashi shouted to the others and then he took the call.

''HAIZAKI! What did you do to Tetsuya?!'' Akashi yelled.

''A-Akashi-kun... I'm sorry...''

''Tetsuya?! Where are you?!'' When he said his name, everyone widen their eyes.

''Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin!'' Everyone yelled.

''I'm sorry, guys... I wanted to protect you.'' Kuroko whispered.

''I know, I know.. just tell me where are you! You can't give up!'' Akshi said. He panicked.

''The sound of water is soothing... I love you, guys... goodbye..'' Kuroko said.

''Wait!'' Akashi yelled, but the call was disconnected. Akashi's eyes going painfully wide in shock. _What should I do._

''Hey Akashi! What happened?! What did he say?'' Aomine asked. He looked nervous.

_The sound of water_. Akashi thought. _Ah!_

''I got it! Follow me! I think I know where is he!'' Akashi shouted.

XXXX

''That was cute! So now.. are you ready?'' Haizaki asked. He took a pocket knife and walked slowly toward him. Step by step. He extended and lashed out with a knife.

_You can't give up!_

He dodged. It was a close one.

''Oh come on! Don't provoke me! I'm not in a good mood.'' Haizaki said and stepped on Kuroko's hand. He was crushing his hand.

''Aaahh!'' Kuroko shouted.

'You are really just a brat, aren't you?''

"You piss me off.'' Haizaki said coldly. Kuroko's eyes widened and he looked at Haizaki in horror. Haizaki grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up. He raised his arm and released a full punch straight into Kuroko's gut. Kuroko gasped in shock. Haizaki glowered at Kuroko and swiftly punched him in the jaw. Kuroko fell to his knees. Kuroko closed one eye, panting in pain. He came to him and grabbed him by the hair. He pulled him to the water. Haizaki put Kuroko's head under the water. He tried to resist and get his head out of the water, but it was futile. _Damn it.. I don't have anymore strength. _He stopped moving slowly.

''This is the end.'' Haizaki said. But suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and..

''You fucking bastard! Let him go!'' Aomine shouted at him. _Aomine-kun?_

Kuroko felt someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the water. ''Kurokocchi! wake up!'' _Kise-kun? _

_Thank you .._

''Haizaki... you!...you will pay for this!''Akashi said. He knelt down to him and laid a hand on his neck. 'I'll kill you if you ever touch him again.'' He said and punched him. Haizaki passed out. In the distance was heard police cars.

Then they all came to Kuroko. Akashi touched Kuroko's cheek. _So cold. _''Tetsuya, wake up.''

Kuroko shivered. Then slowly opened his eyes. ''G-guys..''

''Yeah. We was looking for you. Sorry for being late. But...we're here. It's okay. Now It's okay.'' Akashi said and then he hugged Kuroko.

''A-Akashi-kun?'' Kuroko stammered.

"You gave us a scare, Tetsuya," he said calmly and he let him. Then he smiled at him. He grabbed his hand.

''Yes. I'm sorry.'' Kuroko said. And then he fell asleep. Everyone just smiled.

XXXX

Kuroko was taken to the hospital, and Haizaki to the prison.

Kuroko was sleeping for two days. He had a fever, a few broken ribs and lots of bruises and scratches. The whole two days were there with him. They had a lot to persuade a doctor, but they did it.

Kuroko opened his eyes to a bright hospital room. ''Eh.. w-where...?'' Kuroko started speak. He rubbed his eyes. It was challenging. His body ached.

''You're awake, Tetsuya.'' Akashi whispered and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

''Why are you whispering, Akashi-kun?'' Kuroko asked. Akashi just smiled and pointed to the end of the bed. Aomine was sleeping on his bed, his arms making a pillow for his head and Kise was in the exact same position. Midorima and Murasakibara were sleeping in chairs.

''I see.'' Kuroko said and tried to sit. But he pushed him back to bed.

''You should not get up.'' Akashi said gently. ''Does your body still hurts?'' he asked.

''A little.'' Kuroko said and winced. Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair.

Akashi asked him if he had to call a doctor, but Kuroko just shook his head. A few minutes later Kise woke up and when he saw Kuroko is awake, he woke up everyone in the room. Kise immediately embraced Kuroko and Aomine kissed him on the forehead. Murasakibara gave him some candy and Midorima gave him his a lucky item. They were really happy he is alright.

XXXX

Since then, the event has passed month. Everything was as usual. They were training together, laughing together and etc.

Now they are together in the locker room after practice.

''I was wondering.. you and Haizaki were talking about some oath. What was that?'' Midorima asked.

''This is no longer important. Really.'' Kuroko said and smiled. ''Everything is alright now.''

THE END

**Author's note: Soo It's the end. I hope you liked this story. I want to thank you for reading this and for your support. Thank you for reading this story, despite my grammatical and other errors. **

**Thank you guys! :))**


End file.
